


Gravity Pt. 1

by StreetSoldierin



Series: Gravity [1]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt!Danny, Jorel is an A+ friend again, but he's a badass so he just keeps on going, he breaks his wrist, supportive bandmembers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetSoldierin/pseuds/StreetSoldierin
Summary: They usually joked about Johnny tumbling off the stage, but this time it was Danny who took a fall.





	Gravity Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The basic idea of this story was inspired by our angel Chester Bennington.   
> I have not found it in me to write Linkin Park fanfictions after he passed, and I doubt I ever will write them again or reupload the ones I had. It just doesn't feel right.   
> But I was watching videoclips of him and there was this one time when he broke his wrist on stage (if you're LP fans you might remember that, it was totally badass) and since I'm in a HU FF writing flow these days I thought, why not?   
> So here we go, let's see how Mr. Murillo handles breaking bones on stage. 

They usually joked about Johnny tumbling off the stage, but this time it was Danny who took a fall. Jorel saw it all, but it took him a few seconds to take it in since it happened so fast and at first he couldn't tell if Danny was alright or not.   
   
One moment the blond singer was jumping around the stage joyously, and the next he stumbled and came crashing down to the floor. Jorel saw the expression of pain on Danny's face as he sat up, cradling his wrist against his chest.   
   
Dylan rushed to his side, bending down and asking something that Jorel couldn't hear over the music, but Danny shook his head and pushed himself off the floor with what seemed to be his uninjured hand.   
Dylan supported him up and then gave him a clap on the back, giving the rest of the band a thumbs-up as Danny did not miss his cue and dived right into the last chorus of the song. His voice sounded unusually unsteady, but he kept it up to the very last line.    
   
When he was finished though, Jorel saw him stumbling off stage, dropping to his knees and vomiting right there and then. He shot his bandmembers a look and it was clear that they had all seen, so Jorel didn't waste another second and rushed off the stage to Danny's side while the band started playing the next transition, dragging it out so they would have time to clear things up.    
   
Danny was as pale as a sheet when Jorel crouched next to him.   
"What is it?" He had to shout a bit over the music. "Are you hurt?"   
"I think I broke my wrist," Danny yelled back, and sure enough, Jorel could see that his hand was already swelling up in a bright purple-blue color.   
"Shit," he cursed. "We have to get you to the hospital."   
But Danny seemed to have other plans, he stood up on shaking legs and wiped his mouth. "No." His voice sounded strained. "It can wait. We have a show to finish."   
"Are you sure about that?" Jorel asked and looked him up and down, considering. Danny was shaking a bit, but he had squared his shoulders and looked determined to go back on stage despite being as pale as a ghost.   
"Alright, but as soon as it's too much you break it off," Jorel decided and waved to one of the crew guys. "Bring him some ice. At last keep that shit cooled down."   
   
As the crew member rushed off to get the ice, Jorel went back on stage where the others were still playing a lengthy transition, waiting for him to tell them whether to go on or not.    
Jorel grabbed his mic. "Sorry about the little interruption. It seems like Danny broke his wrist, but he's determined to keep on playing for you, so give him a second to get some ice and make some noise for the one and only Danny Murillo!"    
The crowd erupted into deafening cheers, and moments later Danny walked back out on stage again with an icepack on his hand and a wide grin on his face.   
   
He walked over to Jorel and leaned in close so he could talk into his ears over. "I can't play the guitar like this."   
Quickly Jorel went over the setlist in his head. The next two songs were Comin' In Hot and War Child, there wouldn't be any problems. But Bullet after that... they would have to wing it somehow.   
"We'll figure it out," Jorel yelled back. "One of us is gonna cover you. Don't worry, let's just keep playing now."   
   
And so they did. It was one of the craziest shows Jorel had ever experienced.   
Danny couldn't move around a lot, so he just stayed by his mic and gave everything he had. Within seconds before starting a new song they somehow figured out who could take Danny's part on the guitar and arranged everything as fast as possible.   
All in all, it was a huge mess.   
   
But they made it through, and somehow still managed to have a good time doing it, even though Danny got paler and paler and his voice more strained towards the end. Once they had played the encores they said goodbye to their fans and went off-stage. Jorel rushed to Danny's side who was almost stumbling at this point and took him by the uninjured arm.   
"Come on, man. You did a fucking fantastic job, now let's get you to the hospital."   
   
Danny just nodded, not even protesting, and so Jorel led him back to the dressing rooms to grab their coats. "I called a cab," Charlie's voice chimed up. "It's waiting outside."   
"Thanks," Jorel said. "You guys do the after-show stuff, I'm gonna bring him to the hospital." Charlie gave him a thumbs-up and then they somehow managed to get Danny into his coat. They just stuck one arm through the sleeve and then closed the coat so he wouldn't have to move his wrist. Then Jorel shrugged on his own jacket and laid a hand on Danny's back. "Alright, let's go."   
   
The singer was a lot quieter than usually and Jorel could only imagine that the pain must be excruciating. As Charlie had promised, there was a taxi waiting for them and Jorel instructed the driver to take them right to the next hospital.   
   
Once seated in the car, Danny leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Fuck."   
"That about sums it up, yeah," Jorel agreed. Exhaustion was tugging on him, too. "What a crazy ride; I really don't know how we managed to pull this off. What the hell happened?"   
"My foot got stuck in a cord," Danny mumbled. "I didn't let go of the mic and fell on that hand, so it twisted."   
Jorel shook his head in disbelief. "I never would have guessed you broke it at first, like, you just stood right back up and continued."   
"It was the shock, I guess. My first thought was just 'fuck the song isn't over yet' and then I panicked and just kept on, but when the shock faded a bit the pain kicked in."   
"And still you continued. I'm amazed by you, man, I really am." He patted Danny's knee.   
A faint smile appeared on Danny's pale face. "Thanks. Some would call it stupid."   
"Then some would be stupid," Jorel simply replied. "You fucking rock.."   
He could have sworn some color rushed back into the singer's face.   
   
They returned from the hospital that night with Danny's wrist in a cast and painkillers. The leadsinger looked a lot better now, at least he could stay on his feet without shaking or swaying.   
When they entered the bus, loud cheers erupted from the other guys.   
"The hero of the evening!" Charlie hollered and raised a glass as if to make a toast. "You fucking go, Danny!"   
   
Dylan joined and raised his glass as well. "Motherfucking will of steel, man."   
   
Danny chuckled. "Thanks, guys. And thanks for helping me out." Jorel patted him on the back and then dropped down on the sofa, Danny followed. "No worries, man. I'm just glad you're in one piece and we made it through the night somehow. Though I have to say I'm really looking forward to some kid posting a video of this online."   
   
Danny laughed. "I certainly hope someone caught that on camera, what's a badass save worth if no one records it? At least I have something to compete with Johnny now."   
   
"Very funny," Johnny growled, but they all could see the amused twitch in the corner of his mouth.   
   
"Actually," Dylan chimed in. "Someone already did the job. These kids are crazy fast." He held up his phone to show a video on youtube - a video titled "Danny Murillo breaks wrist on stage".   
"Holy fuck, did they go straight home and uploaded this?" Jorel asked and moved closer so he could see better, just as the other guys did.   
   
Dylan pressed play and then they all watched Danny take that glorious tumble. Charlie was the first one to burst out laughing, and then they all joined in as Dylan kept hitting replay, tears spilling from his eyes. It was just too damn hilarious now that the stress was over and Danny's arm was patched up.   
"Oh... oh gosh, Danny, I didn't even realize during what song this was," Charlie finally wheezed and everyone went right back to their laughing fits, not having thought about that either.   
   
Danny's head was resting on Jorel's shoulder as his body shook with laughter and he fought for air, desperately trying to find words without losing them in the hiccups of laughter that kept bubbling up his throat.   
"I guess..." He paused and gasped for air, collecting himself. "I guess gravity really did pull me in." 

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is just a sweet short thingy. Not entirely happy with its length, it feels a little rushed, but oh well. This was just some entertainment writing.
> 
> Comments are always highly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
